canadaswonderlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada's Wonderland Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the theme park Canada's Wonderland, that ! since September 8, 2008. ; Attractions * Action Zone: Antique Carousel, Backlot Stunt Coaster, Behemoth, Flight Deck, Jet Scream, Mighty Canadian Minebuster, Orbiter, Psyclone, Skyrider, Sledge Hammer, Swing of the Century, Time Warp, Xtreme Skyflyer, Kingswood Event Tent, Kingswood Music Theatre, WindSeeker * International Festival: The Fly, Klockwerks, Krachenwagen, Shockwave, Thunder Run, Vortex * International Street: International Showplace, Wonder Mountain * Medieval Faire: The Bat, Dragon Fire, Drop Tower, Night Mares, The Rage, Riptide, Speed City Raceway, Spinovator, Wild Beast, The Courtyard * Splash Works: Splash Island (pool area, Waterways, kiddie slides, spray ground), Barracuda Blaster, Black Hole, Body Blast, Lazy River, The Plunge, Pump House, Riptide Racer, Super Soaker, Whirl Winds, Whitewater Bay * Whitewater Canyon: Action Theatre, Launch Pad, Timberwolf Falls, Whitewater Canyon * Planet Snoopy: Peanuts 500, Snoopy's Revolution, Lucy's Tugboat, Boo Blasters on Boo Hill, Sally's Love Buggies, Woodstock Whirlybirds, Joe Cool's Dodgem School, The Pumpkin Patch, Snoopy vs. Red Baron, Snoopy's Space Race, Character Carrousel, Ghoster Coaster, Swan Lake * Kidzville: A-Mazing Adventure, Blast Off, The Candy Factory, Chopper Chase, Flavourator, Frequent Flyers, Jokey's Jalopies, KidZVille Station, Jumpin' Jet, Silver Streak, Swingtime, Taxi Jam ; Stores Thrills Are Wonderland, The Behemoth Shop, Fun Shoppe, KidZville Candy & Arcade, Locker Room, Rock Shop, Splash Surf Shop, Street Wear, Stroller Shop, Sweet Shoppe, The Gift Emporium ; Food The Marketplace - International Buffet, Coasters, Back Lot Café, Courtyard, Dairy Queen, Granny’s Sweets, International Café, Mr.Sub, Roadside Café, Starbucks, Thrill Burger & You Go Grill, Tiny Tom’s Donuts Are you planning on visiting Wonderland this year? Yes No Maybe To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out this wiki Help Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called Stubs and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. This park guide was for the 1988 season. http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/33518217.rss|max=5|charset=UTF8|date|short * May 22 Grad Nite 2009 * June 13 Sport Stacking Championship * June 21 TLN ItalianFest * June 27 Wonder Jam 2009 * July 18 Muslim Dayhttp://masjidintoronto.blogspot.com/2009/06/muslim-day-canadas-wonderland-july-18.html * July 26 Summer Rush * August 16 Festival Matryoshka * August 29 PFLAG Canada-Gay Day * Oct-Nov Halloween Haunt : Official park site : Weather Network forecast for CW : CWMania : PCW Junkies inactive : Wonderland Fans inactive __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse